Dancing
by msk1701
Summary: Set between chapters 8 and 9 of It's All in Your Head.The fleet has found Earth and will soon be permanently settling on their new home. It's time to celebrate
1. Chapter 1

It had taken them a few years, but they had finally found Earth.

After several months of negotiations with the planet's governments, the Colonials were finally allowed to come down to the surface, where they were housed in a small fleet of cruise ships until permanent housing could be arranged.

For many, the small cabins were a step up from their previous accommodations.

Privacy.

Hot showers.

Soft mattresses on big beds.

Food. Real food.

Not to mention all the other amenities.

Slowly, but surely, the Colonials were gradually moved off of the cruise ships and to their new homes. Over the course of half a year, ship after ship was emptied until finally only one-mostly containing _Galactica'_s crew-remained. They would be moving off the next day and there were parties being held throughout the ship to celebrate.

0000000000

Lee Adama threaded his way across the busy dance floor, ignoring the dirty looks some of the dancers shot at him when he bumped into them.

He didn't care, though. Tonight, there was only one person on his mind

And there she was.

Kara Thrace, looking like a goddess in an strapless off-white gown and her long blonde hair flowing freely onto her shoulders.

She was the most beautiful woman on any world he had been on.

And he'd been on a lot.

Fifteen of them, in fact.

Her head turned the slightest fraction of an inch and her eyes caught his.

Even at a distance, those beautiful hazel eyes were more than enough to stop him dead in his tracks.

Neither moved as they both shamelessly drank in the sight of the other.

Then she smiled, sending a burst of nervous energy through his body.

Suddenly his dress uniform seemed uncomfortably hot.

He worked to reign in a goofy smile.

He almost succeeded in molding it into something akin to a smirk, but gave up and let it spread across his face.

Then he felt…elated…and his legs began to move on their own accord.

It was if he was walking on a cloud.

Her smile widened as she moved towards him.

He was sure that his own was getting goofier with each step.

No words needed to be said between them as they got closer and closer.

He held out his hand.

She raised hers to meet his.

That slight contact alone sent shivers down his spine.

He led her out onto the dance floor, all the while never taking his eyes off of hers.

He turned to completely face her and she simply slipped into his arms as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Her body fit against his perfectly and her head came to rest on his shoulder.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He just let her presence wash over him and let go of any and all rational thoughts running through his head.

He pulled her a little closer, held her hand a little tighter, and swayed to the music as if there was nothing else to care about.

It was just the two of them.

Together.

A/N: Although I do have more outlined, I am very torn about this piece and am not sure if I should finish it or not. What do you all think? As always, any feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As they say, "ask and ye shall receive." Thanks for all the feedback, guys.

Kara Thrace stood by the side of the dance floor, watching other couples dance as she sipped at her drink.

She had dressed up for him.

Promised herself that tonight was going to end a thousand times better than the last time she wore a dress.

Still, she stuck to what the bartender called "Perrier" and what she called soda water.

She found that she didn't need to drink all that much when she was with Lee.

She didn't want a single moment with him to be blurred by alcohol. There wasn't anything to run from anymore. Not even the fights.

Hell, she sometimes actually looked forward to them, on account of the making up afterwards.

Kara Thrace wearing a dress while sober. Who thought that they would see the day?

She saw a figure walking towards her out of the corner of her eye.

She turned her head to get a better look…

And there he was.

With the same dumbfounded expression he had the last time.

She just had to smile.

It wasn't often that the great Apollo was rendered speechless and Kara liked the fact that it was usually because of her.

She stepped forward, took Lee's outstretched hand, and let him lead her out onto the dance floor.

They slipped together perfectly.

They always had.

She never felt as safe as whenever she was by his side or in his arms.

She could feel the steady beat of his heart through the hand Lee held against his chest as they swayed in time to the music.

She laid her head against his shoulder and felt her body relax completely. It always did whenever he was around, almost like an automatic response to his presence.

It was something that she experienced only with him.

She liked it.

Maybe it was her subconscious' way of telling her to never let this man go.

Kara closed her eyes and smiled as she felt Lee pull her closer.

She really needed to get Lee to dance more often.

And something told her that it wasn't going to be much of a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

The music wound down and the partiers began to leave.

Lee felt someone tap his shoulder. It was a uniformed waiter gesturing for him to clear out.

He looked down at Kara, who had taken her head off of his shoulder to look up at him when she felt them stop moving.

"Walk you back?" he asked.

She nodded in reply.

They turned to walk out of the ballroom, her arm automatically slipping into his.

0000000000

They took the roundabout way back to her cabin. Only when the drunken revelers got to be too much did they stop walking on the outside deck and made their way inside.

When they arrived at Kara's cabin, she moved to open the door, but something made her stop, turn around, and look at Lee.

"What is it?" Kara asked, puzzled at the strange look on Lee's face.

Lee smiled at her, slightly embarrassed. "Nothing…you're going to think that I'm being an idiot, but…"

"What?" Kara's curiosity was piqued now.

"I don't know," Lee said softly. "But something feels different tonight."

"Oh?"

"I know…sounds silly, huh?"

Before she could answer, Lee gently cupped Kara's face in his hands and brought her mouth to his for a soft, lingering kiss.

It was then that Kara realized what Lee meant by the night feeling different.

Despite the fact that he had kissed her before, it was as if they were kissing for the first time.

The tingling, electric sensation that spread from their lips to the tips of their fingers and toes was more intense than she remembered as she ran her hands up Lee's chest and neck before locking her arms around his neck. It was so much more intoxicating.

Their kiss deepened as Lee ran his hands down Kara's neck, skimmed the sides of her breasts, and around to her back, sending intense warmth flooding through her body. She stood on her toes and tightened her arms around Lee's neck, pulling herself closer to him as his arms tightened around her waist, molding their bodies together.

They slowly pulled apart savoring each and every last sensation. But even with their lips apart, they stood in the corridor in each others arms, eyes closed, their foreheads touching.

Neither of them said a word. They just stood there, the only noise coming from the constant humming of the ship's engines.

Lee gently nuzzled Kara's face, trailing soft kisses up to her forehead. Kara sighed at the feel of Lee's lips on her skin and buried her face into his neck, wanting to get as close as possible to the man she loved.

She suddenly pulled back and bit her lips, feeling like a young schoolgirl on her first date.

Lee looked back at her, his deep blue eyes looking at her inquiringly.

"So, uhm…" she said softly, looking up at Lee with an almost shy look on her face. "Do you want to come in?"

A beat passed as they looked at each other. Then a small smile appeared on Lee's face.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I do."

Kara turned around and opened the door to her cabin. She stepped halfway in before turning back to Lee to give him a wicked, promising smile.

Lee followed as her crooked finger hooked onto his sash and pulled him in.


End file.
